1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server, and more particularly, to a web server and an associated method of executing a request.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a related art web server receives a request delivered from a user, the server will refer to the user identity (ID) and/or the contents requested to be accessed (e.g. reading a web page (*.html) or executing a web page program (*.php)), in order to select a worker identity having a different execution authority. Different worker identities may have problems communicating with each other, however, resulting in increasing complexity when designing web page programs.